monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Top: Damage/@comment-40225151-20191016231232/@comment-36492818-20191017130724
Okay, so please get off your 3 devices. Show me your central user, your all the same people. (Not saying Bonychihuahua is the culprit here, the random guy on the viability ranking worshipping Hookuai is). Okay, so I admit I was a bit stupid saying Gorg is better then Hookuai, but guess what? SC: AoE Shock. ''Pretty much the same thing as anticipation except it literally just blocks the extra turn, so Gorg = Hookuai.' ">Says that Gorg is better than hook" ">Thinks his opinion matter" '''> Some Random Guy on his 2nd account > Thinks his opinion matters more then the ranking council members opinion "Ugluk seems to be an upgraded Hookuai, but what make Hookuai so great is the fact that he start up with anticipation, Ugluk has to setup." When Hookuai has his situational anticipation kick in, yeah he's going to do more damage. Also, Hookuai needs a setup to do damage. ''''Maybe look at your monster instead of fighting for it. Ugluk has the better supporting move (Double Damage apposed to Damage Boost, Taunt Hater, and Anticipation).' "Ugluk best skills make it so that the only DoT he has is bleed, Hookuai can not only have bleed but sunburn." I need to get a rant in without cussing. Are you actually this dumb? Like seriously? Ugluk outweighs Hookuai in DoT's by 'a lot. AoE ''Drowned, Bleed, Quicksands, and Poison.' Also, his rank 1 trait is SC: Quicksands. Also, are you seriously not running Power of the Deep on Hookuai? The only other way to deal damage without Power of the Deep is Level 10 Runes. "Hookuai has a better deny skill than Ugluk, CDA > MegaStun" Well, this is debatable. It's a Mega Stun first off, so it's already 2 turns apposed to 0 with the CDA, but CDA doesn't have a blocker. I'd say the Mega Stun is a bit worse. "And lastly what make Hookuai better than Ugluk are the books, Hookuai is more effective in his book (coupled with the right monsters he can maybe deny a Thalassa, in the villains book he superior than every other attacker and the only monster he will have a hard time against in the evil legions book are Rag, but for Ugluk there is just better to chose from)" Hookuai has less competition in the 2 books Ugluk and Hookuai don't share. I'll give you that. In villians though, if Hookuai is the "2nd best monster" then Ugluk is literally the best because Ugluk is a better Hookuai. Ugluk is, and will always be the better Hookuai. The anticipation trait is situational, so stop spewing stuff out about Ugluk being situational. Ugluk has: *More DoT's *More Damage *Better Support Skill *Taunt Hater Hookuai has: *Anticipation *Better for Wars I only brought up Taunt Hater twice. I'm not going to use it because you'll say some random stuff about pairing Hookuai up with Cain or whatever. Also, this is my first post berating someone without cussing! Time to celebrate on discord! TL;DR: Get off your 3 accounts and stop spewing excuses. Ugluk is the upgrade to Hookuai, and will always be.